


The Wrong Way Out

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [7]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “Let me get you out of the city, Frankie. I could have you on a boat tonight. Your family is gone, but you’re still my brother. I know you, I got you.” Billy implored. Frank sighed, nodding in thought as he stared at the picnic table between them. “You can start again.” He added. Frank continued to look down, his body rocking slightly in the cold. “I’m offering a way out for you. You wouldn’t have to ever come back here if you don’t want to, wouldn't have to see any of it again.” Billy tried again, finally getting a reaction Frank met his eyes again.Possible missing scene drabble - The Frank and Billy conversation slightly extended.





	The Wrong Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reference/indication of Karen as opposed to a direct mention.

“Let me get you out of the city, Frankie. I could have you on a boat tonight. Your family is gone, but you’re still my brother. I know you, I got you.” Billy implored. Frank sighed, nodding in thought as he stared at the picnic table between them. “You can start again.” He added. Frank continued to look down, his body rocking slightly in the cold. “I’m offering a way out for you. You wouldn’t have to ever come back here if you don’t want to, wouldn't have to see any of it again.” Billy tried again, finally getting a reaction as Frank met his eyes.

“I dunno, Bill.” Frank said quietly as he looked off to the side, at the water. “I’m not sure I’m…” he trailed off before turning back to Billy again. “I’m maybe not done here, you know?” he frowned, tilting his head as he blinked. Billy frowned himself as he looked over Frank.

“What? You got something keeping you here I don’t know about?” Billy scoffed with a shrug, a joke in his voice. Frank stared back silently, his jaw clenched and his brows pulled down.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I wanted to keep it as potentially possible as a scene as I could which means keeping it subtle and nothing that could have lead to Billy finding out anything he doesn't in the show.
> 
> The Punisher uses a lot of parallels, references and a repeat of wording to explain points to the audience, and I'm a big fan of that. So for this, in the show, during this conversation Frank mentions those who know he's alive, that "The less people that knew I was alive, the better it is for them." - Karen. Billy offers him a beer - like Karen does. I believe it's also the second hug we see for Frank at that point? Second after Karen. Billy's "You look like shit" in contrast to Karen's "You looking well." And Billy's "Your family is gone" - said to Karen by Frank and then Karen is 'family' to Frank. So I figured there was content there to add to, to attach more Karen to. So the "wouldn't have to see any of it again." is referencing Karen's "When am I gonna see you?" and the "offering a way out for you." is setting up Frank's "The only way out is to find something you care about.", which is obviously shortly after this conversation and is a comment that as far as I believe, references Karen.
> 
> I usually don't like to explain my fics, especially missing scene style ones without POV's like this because I think they should be about the audience's interpretation the way it would be if they were watching the show, but this one is so short but I feel like it could have been a really loaded scene, even more than it was.  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
